


Fantasies

by Poppyclaus2



Series: Jason Grace’s Vampire Desires (Jercy) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hopeful Jason, M/M, Percy is oblivious, Teasing, adrenaline rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyclaus2/pseuds/Poppyclaus2
Summary: Message in all mini stories: If you’ve only seen this one first go to the start of the series. It’s in time order.Jason and Percy are on a race. For the adrenaline rush new-borns have. If only the green-eyed vampire would understand how Jason needed him.





	Fantasies

The adrenaline in his veins came to a stop. The much needed air struck him like a brick to the face. Vision zooming in and out, he placed his hand on his chest.

Another being shot past him, coming to a stop a few feet away. 

“Come on Grace, you can do better than that!” The being laughed.

”I’m only a new-born, Jackson.” The other huffed.

The one known as ‘Jackson’ strolled over and smiled mischievously.

”You can’t use that excuse on me Jason.” ‘Jackson’ teased.

Jason shoved the green-eyed vampire away. Sometimes, he really wished that he could make Percy kneel and beg. In more ways than one.

Percy turned around and, yep, Jason had the perfect view. 

Stupid,  _stupid_ him.

A new-born falling for a grown?

How  _silly_.

How very, very  _silly_.

His fantasies would have to wait another day. Percy turned around and Jason would admit that he felt disappointed.

”Race you back?”

Jason smirked, “You’re on.”

Yes, his fantasies would have to wait.

But maybe, just maybe Jason could make them become reality.


End file.
